


The World of the Mortal Guard

by NilesTheArenaHyena



Series: The Mortal Guard [3]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Magic, Original Fiction, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesTheArenaHyena/pseuds/NilesTheArenaHyena
Summary: All the info about the world of the Mortal Guard will be posted here.
Series: The Mortal Guard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889908
Kudos: 2





	1. History of the Mortal Guard

**History of the Mortal Guard**

A long time ago, mortals and the supernatural co-existed, with mortals being below the supernatural on the food chain, or just generally being used by them. The mortals rebelled against the creatures, led by a great man, and the separation of the two came to be known as The Great Divide. During this time, The Mortal Guard was created, and the mortals split into two halves, with The Mortal Guard erasing the minds of the mortals that were not part of it, causing them to completely forget the existence of the supernatural world, which the Mortal Guard calls The Other Side. From then on, The Mortal Guard was in charge of making sure that the mortals never found out about the supernatural, by whatever means necessary. At first, it was very messy. The Mortal Guard hunted whatever creatures they could find, but without any sort of organization or real plans, ended up killing mortals they were trying to protect to prevent them from spreading the word about the supernatural once they had seen them. The job of Mortal Guard was passed on from generation to generation, and as research into The Other Side continued, magic the creatures were using was learned to be harnessed by the Mortal Guard, and more advanced technology was developed to hunt them. As the generations continued, the Mortal Guard continued to spread around the world, but there were still very messy operations and sloppy jobs being done. Finally, the organization was divided into all kinds of different Sects, each with its own function. In the present, where the book takes place, the Mortal Guard is much more advanced and still divided into Sects. The organization is in every country and thus, the world is in order. The creature hunting technology has become more advanced, timeline travel has been discovered, anyone can learn magic, and there is a much bigger emphasis on the mental health effects of being in the Mortal Guard.


	2. Timeline Travel

In this universe, it’s impossible to time travel. The main timeline can never be changed. Instead, timeline traveling was discovered through the use of magic, which allows a person to be sent back up to the number of years that they have lived so far, but in an alternate timeline that they create as soon as they travel. Time traveling is only taught to members of the Timeline Travel Sect and is mainly used to gather info about past events. **There are quite a few rules to timeline traveling:**

1) **Once you travel to the alternate timeline, you must live out the remainder of the years you have traveled.** For example, if you timeline traveled back 16 years, you’d have to be in the alternate timeline for 16 years. You also can’t travel back prematurely.

2) **You can only travel back as far as the date of your birth,** i.e. if you are 16, you can only travel back up to 16 years.

3) **You can’t timeline travel to events that haven’t happened yet.** No future travel.

4) **No matter where are you are in the alternate timeline when it’s time to return, you go right back to the moment you left off from.** For example, in the main timeline, before the moment you traveled, you didn’t go to a huge party. In the alternate timeline, you did go to the party, but since it’s time to go back to the main timeline, you are sent back to the moment you left.

5) **In the main timeline, you are only gone for a moment and return x amount older, depending on the amount of time you traveled back.** If you are 16 and you travel back 16 years, the person in charge of your timeline travel would see you disappear for only a moment and when you come back, you’re now 32. For them, it was a second, but for you, it’s been 16 years.

6) **When you return to the main timeline, the alternate timeline you have created is completely erased and anything you have changed in your life there will be unaffected in the main timeline.** If your parents died in the main timeline and you prevented their death in the alternate timeline, they would still be dead in the main timeline when you returned. Naturally, this is deemed the Parent Principal.

7) **Anything you try and bring back from the alternate timeline will disappear, ONLY IF IT ORIGINATED THERE.** If you try and bring a photograph, journal, or person back, etc., they will disappear along with the timeline. If you brought a photograph, journal, etc. there, you’d still have them when you returned to the main timeline.

8) **There is only one you.** If you die in the alternate timeline, you are dead for good. You can find another version of yourself there, but since they are an alternate version of you, it’s not really *you*.

9) **Anything that can kill you in the main timeline can still kill you in the alternate timeline.**

10) **If you travel back more than 10 years, you might be hunted by a Chronobeast.** The further back you traveled, the higher the chance you will be hunted.


End file.
